Mailboxes are typically equipped with a traditional flag. The present invention features a personalized mailbox flag system for displaying a sports team logo (e.g., college sports, high school sports, professional sports) or other design. The present invention is not limited to sports team logos and may feature any other appropriate design such as a religious symbol, a seasonal symbol or holiday symbol or other design (e.g., hunter's symbol, race day design, etc). The system of the present invention allows an individual to show team spirit.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.